Armor Ring
by Lara Boger
Summary: "Shinji não entendia muita coisa a respeito de compromissos, mas sabia que aquele era o caminho natural de todo relacionamento que perdurasse". TxSh


**Disclaimer**: Alice Nine não me pertencem. Eles pertencem a eles mesmos e agora não sei mais a qual gravadora.

**Sinopse**: "Shinji não entendia muita coisa a respeito de compromissos, mas sabia que aquele era o caminho natural de todo relacionamento que perdurasse". TxSh

**Notas**: Essa é uma continuação das oneshots "9th Revolver" e "Velvet".

**Notas 2**: Não tenho o menor talento para dar nome ao que escrevo. Por favor, relevem.

* * *

**Armor Ring**

**_Oneshot_**

Entardecer.

O trabalho estava quase chegando ao fim e diante disso até podiam se dar ao luxo de fazer uma pausa e descansar. Um descanso viria bem diante da ideia de que ainda tinham tarefas pela frente, mas mesmo com a perspectiva de uma tarefa prolongada, Tora sequer ousava reclamar. O desejo daquilo era de ambos, a ideia fora sua e não pensava em nada que pudesse dar ao menor algum tipo de sensação de arrependimento.

Juntos, estavam arrumando a mudança de Shou. Resultado de alguns dias discutindo o assunto e tomando decisões práticas, embora soubesse que a hesitação do loiro era o único obstáculo para que o plano se concretizasse. Sabia também que era sua própria culpa que seu companheiro desconfiasse tanto, mas estava disposto a mudar aquilo.

- Por _Kami-Sama_, Shou. Quanta coisa!

- Ei, não fui eu quem resolveu que eu devia trazer quase meu apartamento inteiro, ok? Eu bem que disse que não precisava de tudo isso...

O moreno olhou para as caixas que estavam no chão. Não pensou que aquilo poderia ser tão trabalhoso, mas bem que Shou tinha razão. A culpa era mesmo sua, mas tinha boas razões para isso. Afinal, se fosse para ser, que fosse de verdade e com direito a tudo que poderiam ter. Até os transtornos iniciais.

- Ah, claro. Você queria resumir sua mudança ao que? Duas malas? Além do que, você _nunca_ sobreviveria com somente duas malas.

- Ei! O que está querendo dizer com isso, Tora-kun?

- Estou querendo dizer que se vamos morar juntos, é mais do que natural que suas coisas estejam aqui, ora. – disse, rindo.

Shinji foi até o loiro, que fazia bico como se estivesse zangado e mantinha as mãos na cintura. Abraçou-o e depositou um selinho em seus lábios, puxando-o para o sofá e fazendo-o colocar a cabeça em seu colo. Estava na hora de descansarem um pouco. Depois poderiam retomar a arrumação sem maiores problemas. Tinham a semana de folga e aquele era apenas o terceiro dia. De qualquer modo sentia que poderiam lidar com aquilo em qualquer outro momento.

O mais importante afinal, já tinha acontecido e havia algo mais importante a ser feito: convencê-lo de que aquilo era verdade. Agir com bom humor era o único jeito que Shinji encontrara para lidar com o que via. Desde que decidiram morar juntos, Shou parecia muito contido, hesitante. Não se sentia a vontade com tudo aquilo. Se dependesse do vocalista, realmente haveria pouquíssimas coisas dele em seu apartamento, como se estivesse passando ali uma noite ou duas e nada mais. E Tora não queria que Kohara se sentisse como um hóspede, mas sim como o que ele era: seu companheiro. Queria que todas as coisas dele, ou pelo menos a maior parte estivessem lá. Shinji não entendia muita coisa a respeito de compromissos, mas sabia que isso seria o certo. Que era o caminho natural de todo relacionamento que perdurasse. Não era como se estivesse brincando de casinha, nem o trouxera consigo a tôa. Não o tinha persuadido a ir para seu apartamento por nada.

- Tenho minhas dúvidas se isso tudo vai caber aqui... – disse, parecendo ainda preocupado.

- Vai caber sim. A pior parte já fizemos que foi colocar tudo pra dentro.

- É, mas agora tem que caber também no guarda-roupas... você me obrigou a trazer praticamente tudo que eu tinha. Já estou te avisando que não vai caber tudo.

- Ué, e você queria deixar mais da metade das suas coisas lá pra que? Não ia fazer o menor sentido, Shou-kun. Se a sua casa vai ser aqui, suas roupas também têm de estar. Vamos sobreviver a sua avalanche de roupas também.

Ouviu a risada suave de Shou e também sentiu o soquinho que ele lhe deu no braço. Gostou de vê-lo mais descontraído e retribuiu o gesto dele acariciando lhe os cabelos. Depois de tudo que acontecera, passara a valorizar ainda mais cada momento como aquele. Significava um pouco de normalidade.

- Nem acredito que finalmente vamos morar juntos – disse, abraçando-o. – Eu queria isso há tanto tempo...

- Queria? – o loiro perguntou, em tom surpreso.

- _Hai, _queria sim, mas pensei que você talvez achasse cedo demais para pensar em alguma coisa desse tipo. As coisas entre a gente começaram daquele jeito estranho. Acho que fiquei com medo de ouvir um "não"... e acabei demorando demais.

Demorar demais não era exatamente a questão. Tora quis desde sempre partilhar o algo mais com Shou, mas em sua mente havia mil receios. Como dizia o loiro, não formavam um casal comum, e em vários momentos o moreno pensou que tivessem muito a perder caso fossem descobertos. Porém deu-se conta de que esses receios não valiam nada quando o viu sendo alvo daquele ataque, e chegou a conclusão de que era justamente aquela proposta que poderia tê-lo protegido de Hikaru desde o início.

No fim tudo o que pode fazer foi esquecer as hesitações e ceder ao que desejava, sabendo de que algum modo aquilo faria bem a Shou. Não queria que ele voltasse a ficar sozinho e a mercê novamente. Insistira para que ele viesse para o seu apartamento, no início fazendo-o com que passasse as noites consigo quando aquilo estava recente demais e depois disso finalmente convencendo-o ficar por ser mais perto do trabalho. Mas a verdade era que agora Tora não julgava o prédio onde Shou morava como sendo seguro o bastante. Além do mais, sabia que o loiro não se sentia seguro para ficar sozinho novamente. Pelo menos não por enquanto. Sabia que Kohara tinha vergonha de admitir e por isso estava sempre por perto.

No fim, isso supria a ambos mesmo que as necessidades fossem carregadas também por motivos que, além de amor, também envolvessem dores e culpa.

- Você não demorou. Cada coisa no seu tempo.

Observou os braços do loiro, que finalmente não estavam cobertos por alguma blusa de manga comprida. Como vinha fazendo nos últimos dias, procurava os vestígios dos ataques sofridos por Kohara. Com alívio, notou que as marcas deixadas pela violência que sofrera estavam sumindo da pele do menor. Os hematomas estavam se tornando manchas amarelas, prestes a sumir dentro de alguns dias. O rosto dele ainda estava inchado, mas sabia que também seria apenas uma questão de tempo. Infelizmente não tão rápido quanto gostaria: a cada vez que via cada uma daqueles ferimentos, acabava relembrando tudo e isso lhe despertava uma raiva crescente por tudo que Shou fora obrigado a passar: pelo que vira naquela maldita tarde e por tudo que ele não lhe contara. Saber que ele ainda não lhe contara tudo era algo que doía, mas tinha de respeitar.

Continuou acarinhando os cabelos claros do outro, tentando desanuviar a mente daqueles pensamentos quando ouviu-o gemer baixinho. Interrompeu a carícia na hora, sabendo que se tratava de mais um vestígio do que Hikaru lhe fizera. Minutos antes que pudessem encontra-los, Ruki disse ter visto naquele dia o homem agredindo Shou, puxando-lhe o cabelo e fazendo com que batesse a cabeça na parede, aborrecido com algo que ele lhe negara. E pelo jeito ainda doía bastante.

- _Gomen nee_, Shou-kun. – pediu, baixinho. – Eu tinha me esquecido.

- Não se preocupa. Está tudo bem. Não dói mais como antes.

Tora sorriu levemente, tentando disfarçar a própria tristeza. Sabia o que ele estava tentando fazer, que também se esforçava para voltarem a alguma normalidade. Talvez fosse cedo demais, mas não negaria isso a ele. Shou não queria que as lembranças ruins estragassem algo que para ambos representava uma vitória. Ignorar isso era deixar que Hikaru ganhasse e a vitória dele era algo que não poderiam permitir.

- Acho que Chicken se deu bem com os novos moradores. – disse o moreno, buscando mudar de assunto, retomar às banalidades de uma mudança . – Ainda não escutei nenhum indício de tentativa de assassinato ou destruição em massa.

- Depois de tanto biscoito que você deu a eles, a paz tinha mesmo de estar selada.

- Bom, os seus gatos precisam se acostumar comigo. Eu tinha que dar a eles algum incentivo.

- Incentivo? Isso se chama _suborno._

- Ué, mas eu preciso da permissão deles pra que você possa ficar aqui, não preciso? Se o preço disso for alguns biscoitos... além da minha obediência e devoção eterna a eles...

- Ops, eles não vão aceitar pechinchas a esse respeito, Tora-kun.

- E quem disse que eu quero pechinchar?

Sentiu a mão do loiro em seu rosto, trazendo-o para mais perto de si e alcançando seus lábios, em um beijo surpresa. Shinji gostava de quando ele tomava iniciativas, ainda mais depois de tudo que acontecera. Odiava vê-lo tão retraído. E por pelo menos um momento, Shou não tinha o receio estampado em seus olhos, acalentando ao invés de medo um encantamento genuíno.

- Você pode não saber muito sobre compromissos, mas pelo jeito sabe bem sobre a dizer as coisas certas na hora certa.

Sorriu diante daquelas palavras, satisfeito com o que ouvira. Queria ser útil e poder confortá-lo. Queria ser alguém com o qual ele pudesse contar e confiar dali por diante.

- Pretendo saber bem mais sobre tudo. – disse Tora, disposto. – Ainda mais se você continuar sendo o meu professor.

- Se você ainda pretender ser um bom aluno posso pensar seriamente nesse assunto.

- Mas eu já sou tão aplicado! O que está querendo dizer com isso?

- Bom... já que estamos oficialmente morando juntos e você fez questão de que eu trouxesse quase tudo que é meu pra cá, vou precisar de um espaço generoso no guarda-roupas. – ouviu-o responder, contornando a ponta de seu nariz com os dedos, em uma brincadeira infantil. – Beeeeeem generoso mesmo...

- Ok, ok... eu já praticamente vendi a minha alma para os seus gatos mesmo então um guarda-roupas não vai ser nada. – riu o guitarrista – Amanhã podemos sair e procurar um novo porque nesse meu eu já sei que não vai caber nem a metade das suas coisas, e... ITAIII! – gritou ao sentir o beliscão em sua pele – _Hai, hai._ Já entendi, _sensei._ Vou me comportar.

- Hum... mas quem disse que eu quero que você se comporte?

O gracejo não passou despercebido por Tora, que espantado, ainda esperou por um momento, tentando saber se aquilo era uma brincadeira inocente ou se havia um algo mais naquelas palavras. Não demorou para notar no sorriso bonito e sacana de Kohara a prova de todos os "_algo mais"_ que uma frase de duplo sentido poderia ter.

- O que foi? Além de indisciplinado agora você ficou lerdo?

Aquela pergunta por si só seria capaz de responder a qualquer coisa, mas Tora só se deu conta disso ao sentí-lo mudar de posição e insinuar-se sobre o seu corpo com a expressão que parecia ser a mais inocente do mundo. Pelo menos para aqueles que não o conhecessem.

E ainda chamavam Tora de "pervertido"... não tinham a mínima noção sobre como o doce Shou-kun poderia ser um demônio.

Deixou que ele lhe tomasse os lábios, brindando-o com a iniciativa de um gesto que há alguns dias lhe parecia ser algo distante. Aproveitou cada segundo daquele contato, sem saber o que esperar. Tinha receio de tomar qualquer liberdade esperada e fazê-lo ter medo porque naturalmente desde aquele ataque, ele parecia arredio. Mas aos poucos o receio pareceu se esvair a medida que sentia as mãos de Kohara em seu corpo, naquele convite que nunca pensaria em recusar... e durou até que o barulho alto de algo se quebrando interrompesse tudo que pudesse haver.

- Acho que temos um protesto em curso... – disse Tora, distraidamente enquanto via os três gatos da casa e mais Chiken atravessando o corredor em alta velocidade e mantinha Shou em seu colo e que a essa altura já tinha a expressão envergonhada.

- Eles vão dar mais trabalho do que pensamos... _gomen nee, _Tora-shii.

- Não se preocupa, ok? – disse, enquanto afagava seu pescoço. – Os móveis destruídos já estão inclusos na conta da devoção eterna.

Viu-o sorrir, contente com a resposta e inclinando-se novamente para beijá-lo. Sentindo-o mais a vontade, acariciou-o por baixo da camisa, prolongando o beijo, roubando-lhe o fôlego, ambos tendo urgência em cada um dos toques, mas interrompendo-se de forma inesperada, como se houvesse lembrado de algo repentinamente.

- O que foi? Alguma coisa errada? – o loiro perguntou, parecendo alarmado.

- _Ie, s_ó não precisamos ter tanta pressa. Agora você está aqui pra ficar, então nós temos todo o tempo do mundo. – respondeu, acariciando o rosto afogueado do companheiro. – Vem comigo. Vamos começar isso do jeito certo.

Tora levantou-se e estendeu sua mão para ele. Um convite para que o seguisse e do qual Shou não hesitou em aceitar. O guitarrista entrelaçou seus dedos aos do vocalista e antes de qualquer outro gesto olhou em seus olhos, tentando decifrar algo. Dividir o mesmo teto era um passo muito grande, significava finalmente começar a construir algo, um pequeno esboço do que poderia chamar de família e o moreno queria começar da forma certa. O loiro já havia passado por muita coisa, ficado sozinho por tempo demais e Shinji ainda temia errar. Não queria desperdiçar aquela chance que havia custado tão caro para ambos, mas não viu nenhum receio. Apenas aquele olhar que o fazia parecer uma criança feliz.

E de fato, sabia que Kohara estava feliz e que agora cabia a si fazer com que isso durasse. Tora havia assumido a responsabilidade de cuidar e protege-lo e sabia que Shou faria exatamente o mesmo. Um pacto definitivo no qual não podia e não iria falhar de novo.

Se dependesse apenas de si, aquilo duraria para sempre: e por fim os móveis destruídos, as caixas por arrumar, duas ou três novas contas a pagar e o banheiro para dividir seriam apenas parte entre tantas outras daquela ao qual as pessoas costumavam chamar de "felicidade".

**Fim**


End file.
